Characters
Chrona Chrona is the leader of the Inklings, an inventor and friend. She, with the help of the Inklings, creates the worlds and the stories that go with them. When Chrona wishes for an adventure, an Ink Man is created who begins to throw the world into darkness. She then sets out to stop him. The Inklings It's hinted that Inklings, an elfen-esque species, are extensions of Chrona's imagination and, thereby, her creations, but while their origin is a mystery, their role is major throughout the main story of the game. This goes from being there as support for Chrona to going so far that the Inklings take over at one instance to guide the player. Early on in the game, the Inklings challenge the player with quizzes that prompt craftings and playings of certain levels. A creative and lively bunch, the Inklings cannot create anything without imagination, like Chrona has, but are capable of crafting. Olive Olive is likely the youngest of the Inklings, if not just the smallest. She is generally a Romantic, but to the point of naiveté. She is the first of the Inklings to get her own island that she crafts by herself with some help from the player and the other Inklings. She is prone to slight manic depression, attributed to her Romanticising of everything; though typically giddy, when she is sad she appears utterly heart-broken. She is short and thin with black hair, big dark green eyes alight with wonder. She wears an orange tunic complimented by blue shorts, one brown foot binding, and an over-sized tape measure belt that is wrapped around several times. Ember Ember is somewhat of the unruly mother Hen of the Inklings. Rusty Nib Blott Other Inklings When the Inkspire is upgraded, certain, unnamed Inklings show up. Ink Vat Inkling An elderly woman. She appears to be the eldest denizen of Inkspire, even appearing older than Rusty. She is squat with grey hair done up in paintbrushes used as pins and wears a green tunic with brown shorts covered by a large, green ink-splattered apron. She wears big, round glasses and has tiny, tired eyes. She stands on a rock surrounded by the Ink pool. Daily Mail Inkling A young woman with a flightly, springy nature. She doesn't stay visible for long, as she jumps back into the tubes surrounding the post center every few seconds. She is short with blond hair done in a pony tail that has been dipped in blue paint. She is thin and has large, icy blue eyes. She wears a beige open vest with a purple top underneath, a white, note-paper-strewn skirt, and purple open-toed leggings. Theater Inkling An Inkling of regretably indiscernable gender, all that can be said is that they appear to be slightly taller than most other Inklings and they stand by the slingshot device in front of the screen, scratching their head. They have a large head of brown hair with what appears to be bangs or sideburns sticking off the sides. The Theater Inkling has brown eyes with bushy brown eyebrows, and wears a long sleeve purple shirt underneath a buttoned yellow vest complimented by long, pale yellow gloves, two burgundy leggings (One open-toed and the other closed-toe), and what is either a blue kilt, skirt, or sweat-made-skirt with what appears to be a utility belt or Sporran in the front.